


Torpid

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [73]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a hard case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torpid

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 7/14/1999 for the word [torpid](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/07/14/torpid).
> 
> torpid  
> Having lost motion or the power of exertion and feeling; numb; benumbed.  
> Dormant; hibernating or estivating.  
> Dull; sluggish; apathetic.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated. Wish it were longer, but meh. It is what it is.
> 
> This is for all my anonymous reviewers. Thanks for commenting guys. I love reading your comments even if I can't really gift you stories.

# 

Torpid

Jethro nibbled on Tony's ear as his torpid body continued to lie in their bed, unmoving. “Wake up, sleeping beauty.” Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

The case had been brutal for the last few days, but they'd closed it. Last night, they'd both come home and been unable to do anything except fall into bed together, both of them asleep before their heads hit the pillows.

Gibbs knew it had been harder on Tony than him. Mostly he'd been harder on Tony. Sighing, he nuzzled into Tony's neck. He wanted him awake so that he could see those beautiful green eyes and reassure himself that Tony was alive, but at the same time Tony deserved his rest after dealing with his bastard of a boss for the past few days. Sliding down Tony's body when he showed no signs of waking, Gibbs rested his head on Tony's stomach letting the steady beat of his heart soothe him. 

Tony moved his hand around the bed searching for something, barely awake. He felt the sheets next to him and on finding them empty, moved his hand closer to his body feeling Gibbs shoulder and moving upwards. When his hand found Gibbs head on his stomach it settled there and a happy smile blossomed on his sleepy face even though he hadn’t opened his eyes, yet. He rubbed Gibbs head softly in comfort, his body torpid with sleep. Tony wasn’t even really awake, yet, nor did he have any desire to be after the last few days.


End file.
